Fiona
by Princess Meria
Summary: Jonas has left and Fiona follows but they arent rid of the Communities forever. They return with their adopted children, while Fiona is expecting their first. Will their Community welcome their help or will everyone parish in war?
1. Chapter 1

**If you enjoyed please review. I will try to update as often as possible. But just so you know, I am a senior in High School so this is crunch time for me and I may not be able to update fast enough. Reviews and ideas and names would be greatly appreciated.**

**Enjoy! Princess Meria**

* * *

Fiona watched as Jonas became the reciever, his pale eyes nervous. Jonas' eyes were different from hers and everyone else but his light hair was normal unlike Fiona's brightly colored hair. Fiona wondered why no one was rude to her about her hair, no one else had her hair.

Jonas had been gone for nearly four years and Fiona knew she wasnt normal. Fiona asked the reciever what she was seeing, but she never told him that she could always see it. He told her that her bright hair was the color red and that her eyes were green and that the receiver's eyes were blue and that his hair was blonde. Fiona knew she had to find Jonas. But first she had to find her mother.

It was dark and Fiona was running. She had to reach Jonas and the communities were looking for her. Finally she heard the sweet music her birthmother said was birds singing.


	2. Chapter 2

Fiona looked down trying to find the sled she knew was on the hill. The snow was fluffy so she did not worry about hurting herself. She looked down the hill, climbed into the sled and rode. At the bottom of the hill there was a teenaged male and a young male, the elder male only had about a second's warning to yank the little male out of her path before she zoomed by. Fiona grimaced, looked up and found herself heading straight towards a tree. FHWHAM! OMPH! She landed on her back and all her breath rushed out of her. She pushed herself up, wincing and gasping for breath, but the elder male had seen it all.  
"Are you alright?" the elder of the two males asked, coming over to help her. He yanked her up by the arm; she nearly fell on top of him.  
"I've had better days." Fiona replied shaking and shivering from the cold.  
"Jonas, can we PLEASE build a snowman?" the younger male whined. Fiona caught her breathe. Jonas! Could it really be him, no, but he looks so much like him. Fiona thought confusedly. The male, Jonas, looked at her curiously and said, "Here come on, you must be freezing."  
Fiona nodded, and followed the two males back to a very nice house. Fiona looked around in amazement at everything there.  
"What is this?" She asked curiously, pointing to the large cabinet.  
"Oh that's our refrigerator." Jonas said, "It holds the food that we need for one month." He added at Fiona's confused look.  
Ding-Dong. Bang- bang.  
"It's Gabby!" the young male said gleefully and ran off to get the door, leaving Fiona alone with Jonas.  
"Hey Gabriella, everything going alright?" Jonas asked the little female who had just entered the room that Jonas and Fiona were standing in.  
"No, Jonas can I stay here tonight?" Gabriella asked, her voice was quiet and showed a sense of insecurity and fearfulness.  
"Of course Gabby, you're welcome here anytime." Jonas said gentleness in his voice. The little female smiled and went off to play with the other male. Jonas motioned for Fiona to follow him, Fiona obliged, curious. Fiona never in her life had she seen so many different things and never had she found feelings for another person, as she did now; but she was on a mission, she had to find the right Jonas and she couldn't let her feelings get in the way.  
"This is where you can stay, tonight." Jonas said, gesturing to a room with a bed in it.  
"Thank you" Fiona said.


	3. AN Note

Hey readers! Thank you for the support. I truly appreciate it. I want to say sorry about not updating sooner. I have a lot on my plate right now. I a senior in high school and have a huge English paper that I have to do. So I won't be updating my stories often. This is the only story I wrote ahead on, but once I have posted all that I have written I won't be updating for a while. Please bear with me. If I don't update by May it could be because I am lacking ideas. I always appreciate ideas. Thank you. Princess Meria 


	4. Chapter 3

Later that night when Fiona had fallen asleep, Jonas went and stood by the doorway into her room, his feelings a big jumble. What was this young woman's name? Was this really Fiona? What is she doing here? Jonas thought confused. He watched her sleep and he had this uncontrollable desire to lean over her and give her a kiss; but he could not, because if he gave her a kiss she would be his love until they died and he could not betray his beloved Fiona. He would have no guilt if he knew it was his dear Fiona; but he would have to find out in the morning. Fiona stirred slightly in her sleep, her dream vivid and real, one of the memories her dear Jonas had left her. It was of the two of them in the bathing room, and Jonas was trying to convince her to undress (big no, no) so he could bathe her, she would refuse, except tonight. Fiona's heart leaped with joy at the feeling of Jonas gently scrubbing down her body. Fiona thought she would have been blushing and uncomfortable but all she felt was sheer blissful happiness. She scrambled at his smooth skin, trying desperately to pull him in with her. His shoulders were broader and muscular, his arms too; his chest and stomach a knot of muscle, his stomach was divide down the middle and twice sideways; his arms rippled as he scrubbed her shoulders and back, Fiona sighed with contentment. Next thing she knew something was tickling her nose. She opened her eyes and saw Gabriella standing over her with the soft tickling thing in her hand. "Yeah you're awake! Come on breakfast is ready!" Gabriella giggled, grabbing Fiona's hand and pulling her into the kitchen. "Good you're up." Jonas said, then glared kindly at Gabriella, "Gabriella did you wake her up?" Jonas asked the smiling female, "I take that as a yes. Sorry about that." Fiona shrugged; honestly, it had not bothered her, but dream telling was; she hoped they did not do that here. "Sorry about yesterday. That reminds me, you must not know our names." Jonas said. Fiona shook her head. "I'm Jonas, Jonas Undeviginti, and this is my brother, Gabriel, and his friend, Gabriella." Jonas said. Fiona smiled, "I'm Fiona, 18-18." Jonas's heart quickened, was it really her? Must be, but could it be a trick? No, no, but could it be. Jonas thought. Her smile, the way she looked at him, the way she did not understand the way they live but she was still smart. Jonas soon found himself in a daze looking at Fiona. When suddenly‑ Ding- Dong! Bang, Bang, BANG! "George!" Gabriella cried, and ran to the door and threw it open to a young boy, a toddler girl and a furry four-legged thing. The young toddler ran into Gabriella's arms, crying. "George, what happened?" Gabriella asked the older boy. "Her arm." was all the boy would say. Gabriella looked and what she saw made her scream. Then the sirens went off, making everyone, but Jonas and Fiona, panic. "George grab the blankets, Gabe grab as much food as you can. Gabby, you need to get your sister and Sasha in to the basement now! Here Fiona you'll take the flash lights, and I've got the first aid kit." Jonas shouted over the screaming sirens within seconds the enter household was in the basement. "Georgie? May I look at your hurts?" Jonas asked the quaking toddler. The little girl held her arm out to him. Jonas smiled at her gently, took a scissor, and made many cuts in the toddler's shirtsleeve. The little girl did not move until Jonas began to put on the alcohol cleaner. "I know it hurts Georgie, but hurts must hurt lots before they can feel better." Jonas said to the toddler who was shaking her head. "Gabriella, come here, please." Jonas said; Gabriella came over to the little girl. "Georgie, I know it hurts right now-" the toddler nodded, "Jonas wants your hurts to go away and go away good." Gabby said. "You can squeeze Gabby's hand if it hurts okay?" Jonas told the girl. Fiona watched Jonas help the little girl but in her mind saw him helping their daughter after she had fallen down a scraped her knee. Fiona felt like her heart was tearing in two. As Fiona imagined this, Jonas had finished helping Georgie came over to sit next to her. "You feel alright?" Jonas asked her. Fiona nodded her head. Jonas smiled. "Hey, Jonas. Umm... the bombs' reached the communities." George said. "Which one?" Jonas asked; fear and anxiety tore at his voice. "86." Gabe answered. "Good, let's just hope and pray it doesn't get to 36." Jonas said letting out a sigh of relief. "Who is in community 36?" Fiona asked knowing the answer. "The people I grew up with, not to mention three people who were my 'family'. And my best friend." Jonas said. He looked at her and then the bombs fell, Fiona began to panic. Jonas gave her blanket saying, "We'll be sleeping here tonight." Fiona shuddered, her community was 36, but her best friend was not there anymore but here giving blankets to the other children. "Jonas?" Fiona asked him quietly after all the other children had gone to bed. "Yes Fiona." he answered. "Your friend, what was their name?" Fiona asked. "My friend and I had a number before we went to a family unit." Jonas said. "What was that friend's number?" Fiona asked. "Eighteen." Jonas whispered. "That is my number." Fiona whispered. Jonas looked at her and smiled. "I think I always knew you'd come here someday." Jonas told her quietly. "I had to come here; the receiver said that this was where you were." Fiona whispered back. "You knew the receiver?" Jonas whispered. "Yes, I became a receiver to leave." Fiona said. "Fiona, you didn't." Jonas whispered horrified. "I did. Jonas I needed help, I had to find you. I stop taking the pills; they could not help. All they can do is dispelling dreams, not memories." Fiona whispered. "What do you mean?" Jonas asked. "I got your dream, the one of us in the bathing room. I knew when I got it I knew, I had to see him. I knew that he would help me find you, Jonas. Everyone was going anyway, my parents thought I was getting help; I was but it was so I could leave. I had to find you." Fiona whispered, touching his hand. BANG! Fiona jumped; Jonas wrapped one of his arms around her and began stroking her hair. "It's alright Fiona. Fiona, Fiona, Fiona." Jonas whispered. Fiona shook and shook, she was scared, more than she ever had been, but she was finally with Jonas and that was enough to comfort her through anything. Fiona could not believe that she was actually with Jonas and that not everything was right. Maybe just maybe things would turn out right. "Jonas? May I tell you something?" Fiona asked quietly. "Sure." Jonas said. Fiona leaned in closer to him. "I love you." Fiona breathed. "I love you, too, Fiona." Jonas whispered back. Fiona sighed and leaned up against him and began to doze. Jonas smiled at Fiona; his heart was pounding so hard he was surprised that she did not stay awake.


End file.
